rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1/@comment-8163902-20151106022231
MEET THE TEAMS Andy & Lauren (28 & 27 yrs.) - Co-workers from Birmingham, Alabama; Andrew Dennis and Lauren Graham were inches away as a romantic couple, but settled upon their partnership as strictly friends, and furthermore professionals. Their mutual respect helped both to claim "Employee of the Year" at their design firm and develop maturity they both lacked while attending college. Though both are single, neither are set for a dating life just yet. Andy enjoys basketball, dirt biking, eating, and football anything. Lauren enjoys abs training, feng shui, morning jogs, philosophy, squash growing, and the scent of cinnamon. Both find pleasure in DIY projects. Lauren is a Race fan, but could not fathom the thought of running with her argumentative family, and in turn make holiday reunions more uninviting. She picked Andy has her partner, who just started watching TAR, with Lauren "coaching" him. Betty & Donny (72 & 71 yrs.) - Grandparents from Newark, New Jersey; Betty and Donny Malone have been married for 32 years and are dancing in their 70's with much energy as their hockey-playing grandson. Betty, a retired radio host, continues to serve her community as a volunteer firefighter, church group organizer, and a free-of-charge technician. Donny is an ambitious mechanical engineer currently concentrating on the innovation of watercraft hoverboards. They both love traveling the vibrant Jersey Shore to play on the surfs - and compete in beach volleyball. Although they have lively personalities, they prefer to pay attention to the calmer, smaller things offered like reading good books and magazines, mimicking bird calls, and waltzing at the local jazz joint. Being Race fans since the beginning, they plan on impressing youngsters with their charisma, humbleness, and talent. Carol & Josh (22 yrs.) - Lifelong friends from Greater Sudbury, Ontario; Carol Donally and Josh Arnold were raised in the same town and have grown up together, promising oaths to each other to retain their friendship: "friends until everything stops moving". As a matter of fact, they went to the same schools, summer camps, parties, and sometimes even clubs to show their honor. They both recently graduated from Brock University in St. Catharines, Ontario and are finally off to pursue different goals. Carol is a marketing specialist for a Canadian-based clothing store and enjoys cooking, movies, and transforming her hairstyle daily, while Josh, who enjoys to "live like an indie rebel (Josh)", is ready to dive into the world of stock exchange in Manhattan, New York. They auditioned for TAR to reconnect as best lifelong friends one more time before dispersing into their new busy lives. CJ & Damien ' (29 yrs.) - ''Twins/professional surfers from Melbourne, Florida; C.J. and Damien Hobgood, both top-tier surfers, hold a bit of sibling rivalry of creating a unique swagger for themselves. Though above all that hard work and competition are their individual lives of raising a family and enjoying every moment as much as possible. Besides catching the waves of the Atlantic Ocean, C.J. enjoys playing tennis, biking, and doing more of whatever that interests him. Damien loves spending time with his kids and wife, mentoring the next generation of surfers, and camping. In preparation for TAR, they brushed up on their world geography and foreign language skills while hitting the gym to stay healthy. '''Jack & Allison (49 & 24 yrs.) - Father & daughter from Calgary, Alberta; Jack and Allison Hodgkins are the ordinary neighbors who have an extaordinary, not-so-secret secret. Two autumns ago, they trekked across the Canadian Rockies where Jack, a gardener at the Mount Royal University, took her daughter to collect samples of plant resins for a botanist. As they were exploring the surroundings, a freak snowstorm enclosed them in the area until they were rescued by digging themselves to a clearing. After the occurrence, they were motivated to go on more hands-on adventures. Though their savings was tight, they traveled locally to experience new Canadian culture. Jack enjoys jogging, going to the shooting range, welding, and woodworking. Allison, a sales rep, enjoys anything artsy-fartsy, showing her Calgary Stampeders pride, and playing tennis. Race fans since its inception, they want to run it because, "Who wouldn't like to take a paid trip around the world?! (Allison)". Jen & Erin (27 & 25 yrs.) - Shopping consultants from Torrance, California/Rosemead, California; Jen Brehman and Erin Strathatch are savvy, sweet, and self-aware when it comes to keeping their clients fashionable and forward. With their business of persuasion inside designer wholesale stores and selling merchandise on QVC Network, they can talk Arctic penguins into buying ice. Despite their finesse in communication, they are quite friendly and humble. Jen auditioned for TAR for four years with her fiance before discovering her co-worker Erin is interested in the show too. While Jen enjoys jewelry making, eating out, singing karaoke, and conventional gatherings, Erin is more reserved, spending time with her boyfriend, cooking, and reading magazines. Their plan for the grand prize if they win is a big donation to a foster home charity and a nice wedding for Jen and her soon-to-be husband. Maggie & Ashley (25 yrs.) - Best friends from Corner Brook, Newfoundland and Labrador/St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador; Maggie Roose and Ashley Amor became joyful best friends while attending high school. Their appearances may seem like they are polar opposites, but both took part in competitive cheerleading squad and played on the same lacrosse team. While Maggie competed in beauty pageants across the province and counseled former military back into happy lives, Ashley stayed at home to become an entrepreneur and is now running her own meals-on-wheels at a local farmers' market. Maggie enjoys dancing, visiting her family and friends, and helping people feel good about themselves. Ashley enjoys nursing animals, renovating spaces, and running her own juice cleanse brand. To prepare for TAR, they trained using each others' calisthenics regimen. Nathan & Rachel (22 yrs.) - Boyfriend & girlfriend from Arcadia, South Carolina/Spartanburg, South Carolina; Nathan Saliner and Rachel Jones, both South Carolina State University graduates, first caught sight of each other at a pub. Originally rivals from upstaging cliques, they kept their relationship on the low for five months until one of Nathan's friends discovered the private affair. Even with their love overshining their flaws, their approach to the race is ostensibly different. While Nathan has a straightforward and laid-back personality, Rachel prefers focus and organization for what may lay ahead. They both enjoy camping, clubbing, empanadas, tree climbing, and telling dramatized anecdotes. In spite of Nathan thinking beer pong is an underrated sport and Rachel finding the snake game on her cell phone as a guilty pleasure, ultimately, their overall strategy to win the Race is to have the most fun, and their grand plan for the $750K is paying off their student loans. Rob & Vince (44 & 35 yrs.) - Police officers from Atlanta, Georgia; Robert "Rob" Gleam and Vincent "Vince" Scarloughy have served their city in the face of danger together since 1997. Working alongside each other, they have grown to become tightly knit and treat one another like family. Rob is married to his wife of fourteen years and have two children. Vince is a happy, single man with a big heart and ready for love. These two buddies need to brace themselves to sprint at a moment's notice, and they auditioned for the Race believing the show will play a vital role to boost their energy and focus - and possibly lose weight in the process. Rob enjoys barbeques, driving the squad car around town, extreme cornhole, and sunbathing. Vince enjoys drama performances, rugby, scotch & whiskey, and the feeling after creaming someone in a round of video games. If they win the Race, they plan to give half of the money to Rob to take his family on vacation and the other half to a local charity. Will & Kim (53 & 47 yrs.) - Husband & wife from Toronto, Ontario; Will Carter and Kim Carter (née Wells) have been married for eight years and hope to maintain their marriage for an eternity strong. As a couple with a history of overwhelming views, they want to tone down their aggressiveness and learn how to experience life without interfering each other's preferences. Being nice toward people is never a challenge, but disagreements between them can flood into a stream of "right and wrong bickering (Will)". Will sees himself as level-headed and demanding when it comes to making a decision. Kim understands she is bossy and believes her method is better, but she does allow room for Will to air his input. Things they can agree on: they both enjoy attending bar jamming sessions, creating new writing, shopping, and working on busy film sets. By signing up for TAR, they plan to use the time traveling the world to bring themselves closer and gain a big sum of respect and humility. Yasmin & Relina (48 & 21 yrs.) - Mother & daughter from Elgin, Texas; Yasmin and Relina Riley call themselves "the peanut butter and chocolate of the Riley kin (Yasmin)". The meaning behind the phrase, they seem like generous opposites who would never get along, but work together in a cooperative manner. Relina grew up in some dark hours of her mother's life. Yasmin undergone a divorce and lost her job as a surveyor in the same year their bills forced them to balance on life support. They lived on ramen noodles, water, and cheap produce for two years until Relina was hired as a fast food cashier during her high school days. Relina worked tirelessly until she was promoted as part of the management staff. She now runs the citywide chain and is working on her promotion to own a statewide title. They recently moved into a new home where Yasmin was able to concentrate on changing her career. Both of them Race fans, they want to take part in the adventure to explore parts of the world they would never get to see and gain family bonding time.